


Our Palette

by SerigalaManis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, Gen, Random & Short, palette - Freeform, poem, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerigalaManis/pseuds/SerigalaManis
Summary: [ Black and White-]





	Our Palette

_Black and White, not again tonight._

_Red and Blue, you ain't giving me a single clue._

_Yellow and Green, where have you been?_

 

_Black and White, I ain't crying tonight._

_Creme and Gray, now here i lay_

_Brown and Almond, cold and alone_

_White and Black, now i ask._

_Aqua and Turquoise, now be honest_

_please._

 

_Violet and Pink..._

_.. are we slowly breaking?_


End file.
